Robotic Angel
by Lucy McGonagle
Summary: Strange changes in and out of Lyoko are scaring Aelita. Code Lyoko AngelDust cross over. JA.
1. Chapter 1

Summary: Aelita is changing.

Disclaim. I don't own anything in this story (unless you count the plot)

"Why is this happening to me?"

Aelita stared at her eyes in the mirror. Strange, red, machine-like eyes stared back her, shinning the light of the room.

"What is going on?"

A knock on the door broke Aelita's concentration: she jumped and gasped. Blinking, she looking back in the mirror: her eyes had turned back to their normal green. Shaking, she stood to her full height.

"H-Hello?"

"Aelita, it's Jeremie. May I come in?"

The pink-haired girl, still shivering, opened the door. In walked Jeremie, worry written all over his gentle face, and in his blue eyes. At once, Aelita felt her heart jump, as it always did at the sight of him. Jeremie closed the door behind him, then gently took her left hand, blushing slightly.

"Are you alright, Princess? You were so quiet at lunch today, and you didn't eat a thing." He tilted her chin up slightly, his cheeks turning red once again. "You know you can tell me if there's something bothering you."

Aelita hesitated, knowing that he would have trouble believing what she was to tell him. Why her hair suddenly had become long, why she blinked so often, and why she simply refused to go to Lyoko: all were questions that he was asking. All were questions she had no answers too. He wouldn't believe her. Unless she showed him.

"Jeremie…there's something I… there's something happening…that you need to see." She took his hand, and let him out of the room and down the hall, her heart pounding with the combined set of nerves from touching him, and from what she was about to do. Jeremie followed her willfully, looking confused.

"Aelita, what's going on?"

She didn't answer, just speeded up her feet. In what seemed like an eternity, they reached the factory. Aelita, breathing heavily, looked up at Jeremie. "If you really want to know why I'm upset, I'll show you. But I don't… I don't understand it."

Jeremie just nodded and squeezed her hand. "I'll go wherever you do, Princess," he told her softly, and for a moment, the two blushed slightly. Then, Aelita pulled Jeremie into the elevator, and soon came out into the supercomputer room. Jeremie frowned when he saw her go right over and begin the virtualization countdown.

"Aelita?"

Aelita turned without a response, and lightly pulled him back into the elevator. They reached the scanner room, Aelita still strangely silent. The blond boy next to her seemed to realize that she wasn't going to tell him, only show him. He sighed, and gingerly got into a scanner. Across from him, Aelita's door closed with a soft _swoosh_ of air. Shaking, she felt the strange yet familiar sensation of being virtualized. Her eyes closed, and let her mind fly back to the day of her sixteenth birthday. The day she felt a pull to go to Lyoko.

**Flashback**

Her feet landed on solid ground, and Aelita let her virtual eyes open. Almost immediately, she frowned. Something seemed very different. Her eyesight seemed sharper, her ears more attuned to the smallest of sounds. And…green and black eyes widened as Aelita gasped.

She could _feel_.

She looked down at herself, and let out a little scream of surprise. "What on Lyoko-"

A skin-tight pink suit covered most of her body, except for her neck and shoulders, which it left bare, and her arms and feet, sheathed in red-black gloves and boots with red fringe. When had this change been calculated into the supercomputer, and by whom? She looked at her hands, then back down at herself. On the very top of the neckline was a small green jewel. Aelita frowned, and peered closer. Inside it was the pink and blue symbol of Lyoko that adorned the back of her life-card on the supercomputer. Her symbol.

Something tickled her cheek, and she turned with a little cry. Nothing. She frowned, and looked around her. The desert region was empty, except for the usual rocks and such. Then she looked behind her.

Her jaw dropped.

Wings. Giant feathered wings sprouted from either side of her spine, sparkling strangely in the light. Aelita reached back, and gently touched a blue-green feather. It was soft and smooth, just like a real feather. She looked up to the top of the wings, and saw a round, green jewel attached to the tip. Slowly, Aelita closed her eyes, and thought of how she would move these strange new wings. _Could- Could I fly?_ She thought, a sudden fearful joy bubbling up inside of her. Taking a hesitant step, she found that her new suit, although like a second skin, still allowed her to move as freely as she normally would. She took a deep breath, then let it out.

"What am I?"

**End Flashback**

Jeremie felt the wind rush around his body as he landed in Lyoko. Inside he grimaced slightly. Now he couldn't hide how dumb he looked in his virtual form. And Aelita was there, who was the last person he wanted to see him in such a ridiculous outfit. Then he opened his eyes, and his mouth fell open.

"_Aelita_!"

A slim young woman with long, flowing pink hair stood before him, her eyes unreadable. Jeremie felt his cheeks flush as he looked at her. Never had he seen her in something so strange, so…he blushed even harder as his eyes ran over her…tight. Then reality set in, and he stared. She had wings. Large, beautiful green-blue wings that seemed to move in the wind as if they were dancing.

Aelita blushed, seeing how Jeremie's eyes widened in surprise as he stared at her. Oh, how she wished she hadn't grown so much this year…or maybe…she saw, behind the surprise…was that awe? Her heart began to speed up of it's own accord, but the girl blinked, and tried to wake herself up out of her stupor.

"This is just the beginning," she whispered, and Jeremie's eyebrows rose. Aelita couldn't help smiling slightly. He looked so handsome in virtual form, with his blue pants and navy tunic. It was simple, but it fit him. The oval goggles he wore over his eyes only made him seem cuter. A little giggle rose from her throat, and she blushed again. Extending her hand to him, she smiled. "Fancy a tour of Lyoko?" she asked, keeping her voice light.

"Aelita," Jeremie began, looking at her with glowing eyes. "Aelita…you look…_amazing_." He took her hand as if in a trance, and reached out to push a pink strand away out of her eyes. At least her face was unchanged: beautiful and elflike, with those pink tear-like vertical lines under her eyes. The young man smiled. "I'd love a tour, Princess. But how…"

Aelita simply put a slender, black-red gloved finger over his lips. "I do not know why my body has changed. But, I do know one thing." Before Jeremie could ask what, she closed her eyes. Those giant wings began to beat slowly, and to Jeremie's extreme surprise, he felt his feet began to lift off of the ground. He looked up, into Aelita's face, and saw she was watching him, her cheeks slightly pink. Then she smiled, and flew.

**Flashback**

"Owf!"

For the second time since that morning, Aelita felt her behind hit the ground hard as she lost control of her wings. She had no idea what she was doing, obviously. The pink-haired girl sighed, frustrated, and stood. _What am I doing wrong?_ Quite suddenly, a rush of wind seemed to circle the new flier, and Aelita felt the feathers on her wings move.

'_Imagine…'_ the wind seemed to whisper, and Aelita blinked. Imagine? Whatever for? And when on Lyoko did the wind ever give her advice?

But when had she ever had wings?

Taking a deep breath, Aelita tried to picture herself flying. For a moment, nothing happened. Then, suddenly, she felt a strange tingling down her spine, and she gasped. Suddenly, she was able to feel the muscles in her back as the wings flexed slightly. Taking another breath, she tried to tell those muscles to move her wings. Nothing seemed to happen. She closed her eyes and tried again.

The next moment, she felt her feet leave the ground. When she opened her eyes, a view like she had never dreamed of met her eyes. She had risen higher then the tower at one end of the desert platform. Higher than she had ever even imaged she could be in Lyoko. Suddenly, all of her fear and nervous died, leaving her with a strange, wild joy.

"I'd like to see those crabs try to shoot me now!" She said loudly, to no one. Then she laughed, and began to truly fly. Over the tower, over the entire land and back again. This was amazing…this was _wonderful_! She laughed aloud again, and swooped down toward the ground. This was better than being on Odd's overboard, or Yumi's overwing. This was…

A pain suddenly ran through Aelita's head, and she yelped, clutching her temples. Immediately, she plummeted toward the virtual ground. At the very last second, her wings furled out, and caught a current of air. Aelita landed on her feet, tripped, and landed in heap of pink hair and blue-green feathers.

"This is insane," she mumbled as she stood. How could have she been so stupid, getting carried away like that? What if X.A.N.A. attacked? She frowned, realizing she sounded like Jeremie. Then she smiled slightly, and sighed. Oh, what he do if he saw her like this…winged and strange. She felt her cheeks warm, looking down at her body. Chubby child fat had left her at the age of fourteen, leaving her as slim as she had been as a virtual A.I. two years ago. Only now…she blushed just at the thought…she had, what Yumi called, become a woman.

"Aelita!"

The girl jumped, and looked around wildly.

"Aelita, are you alright?"

It was Jeremie. She let out of a sigh of relief. "Yes, Jeremie," she called. "I'm coming."

**End Flashback**

The next day:

"Aelita? Can I come in?"

Aelita's head jerked up, her eyes opening. Not thinking to check in the mirror, she opened the door. Almost immediately, Jeremie let out a soft yelp.

"Princess! Your eyes…"

Aelita cursed softly in Italian and looked back in the mirror. Her eyes had gone red again. Jeremie came up behind her, and put a hand on her shoulder. "Is this another one of the changes since your birthday, Princess?" The girl nodded, remember their conversation the day before.

"I don't understand it, Jeremie. I'm changing, and I'm… I'm scared." Jeremie nodded, than took a deep breath.

"I found something that might help us, Aelita," he whispered, going to close the door. "Something that even boggles me."

Aelita looked at him inquisitively.

"Aelita," Jeremie began, then sighed and looked her in the eyes. "Aelita, have you ever heard of a bioroid?"

Dun, dun dun…I know, I know. This is WERID! But, hey, so am I, so there ya go. Please tell me what ya think. Love ya ALL!


	2. Chapter 2

Summary: Aelita is changing.

Disclaim. I don't own anything in this story (unless you count the plot)

Aelita gapped at him. "A _what_!"

Jeremie smiled slightly. "A bioroid, Princess." The smile faded. "I did some research. A bioroid is a humanoid creature, built to look like an angel, and fight like a robot. They were made…or created…in a very different time. According to the sources, many years ago, the bioroids became more…rebellious. They gained feelings, and memories. Personalities. Some of them…" he frowned. "Became more rebellious than others, to the point of murder."

Aelita shivered, and looked up at Jeremie, her now green eyes wide. "Are you saying that I'm… that somehow I became…a bioroid?"

The young man held up a hand. "No. According to the sources, bioroids, and the gene that created them, was annihilated soon after the seven sins emerged."

"The seven…?"

"Sins," Jeremie finished. "Seven bioroid women charged with committing each of the most deadly sins in the Christian religion. These seven were…the ultimate horror. A seductive, evil, yet beautiful weapon, set to destroy all in their paths. Fallen angels," he added, a very dry smile on his lips. Aelita shivered again, and Jeremie, seeing this, put a hand on her shoulder. "Aelita, I'm telling you this because I want to help you. Are you all right? I'll stop, if you want."

Aelita shook her head furiously, her pink hair flying to cover her face. "It's something I have to know…" she whispered, clutching at Jeremie's hand. "I'm…so confused." Jeremie, blushing, kept her hand in his as he brushed a strand of pink out of her eyes with the other.

"Whatever is going on, Princess, it'll be all okay in the end. I promise." Aelita looked up at him, and to Jeremie's dismay, he saw tears glittering in the emerald depths of her eyes. The next second, Aelita buried her face against his chest and began to shake. Jeremie pulled her into a hug, his shyness fading as he felt how bad she was trembling. There was something else wrong. He started rocking her gently, stroking her hair.

"I'm so afraid, Jeremie," came a muffled whisper from the girl in his arms. "So afraid."

Jeremie simply rocked her back and forth, run gentle hands down her arms. "Shh, Princess," he whispered. "I'm here, no need to be scared. No need…no worries…" Slowly, Aelita's shiver stopped, and she pulled away, brushing tears from her cheeks.

"I'm sorry I broke down, Jeremie," she told him softly, but the young man stopped her with two fingertips against her lips.

"Don't apologize, Princess," he told her, wiping a stray tear from her face. "You have every right to cry. If you ever need someone to hug or pound on," he smiled and spread his arms. "I'm here." A smile finally spread over Aelita's lips, and she nodded. Jeremie smiled, and standing, he took her hand.

"How about we go see if we can discover any know secrets of this new form of yours?"

Aelita's eyebrows rose. "You mean, go back into Lyoko? Why?"

Jeremie squeezed her hand, a blushing beginning to form in his cheeks. "The more you learn, the less afraid you'll be." Aelita smiled slowly, thinking, then nodded.

"What about Ulrich and Odd?"

Jeremie winked. "Yumi didn't tell you? Her, those two, and Naomi were going on a double date."

Aelita followed him out the door. "All Sunday? And why couldn't you and I have gone?"

The young man's cheeks went bright red. "Uh…they didn't offer." Aelita felt her own cheeks heat, but she smiled up at Jeremie, deciding to help lighten the mood. Also…her smile turned impish…maybe even flirt a little.

"Have you…ever wanted to go on a date, Jeremie?"

Jeremie thought his face might just explode. "W-why?"

Aelita's smile was pure innocence. "Oh, just wondering." Her smile grew, and she sighed. "I've always wondered what it's like…Yumi teases me about them."

Jeremie looked at her, one blond eyebrow raised over his glasses. "About dates? Why?"

The girl's cheeks went pink, and she looked at her feet. "Oh…I don't know…"_ Liar_, muttered a sniggering voice inside her head. _You've wanted to go on a date with him for years, and you know it. _Aelita sighed again, pushing that voice out of her mind. Feeling the blush on her cheeks begin to grow as Jeremie looked down her, she decided to change the subject.

"So, where did you find the information on these…bioroids?" The word was strange, almost machine-like in the way it formed on her voice. Aelita shivered. It made her think of X.A.N.A.

Jeremie blinked, obviously surprised by her question. "From a site about old robotic creations. The construction and rule of bioroids was not well known. Too many memories were modified after the seven sins attacked for people to remember much. Also, Emulates kept their silence."

"Emulates?"

Jeremie nodded. "The humans that some bioroids took over. The word emulate means-"

"-To try to be like a person to the point of copying them totally," Aelita said along with him, grinning. "That was in our vocabulary homework last week." The young genius laughed slightly and, blushing, ticked Aelita's waist lightly. The girl jumped and squeaked, unused to being tickled. Jeremie smiled as Aelita glared half-heartedly at him, until she gave up and shook her head. "Don't you tell me I deserved that," she warned. "I'm not the only one who's ticklish." Jeremie blushed, and Aelita smirked. "See?"

"You know me too well, Princess," the young man admitted, and Aelita blushed.

"Nonsense," she retorted, and grinned. "I just asked Yumi and the others the right questions." Seeing Jeremie's eyebrows go up, and his cheeks turn red, Aelita knew she had said the perfect thing to tease him. "But anyway, Jeremie, you never said what an Emulate was."

The smile in Jeremie's blue eyes vanished, and Aelita suddenly wished she had shut her mouth.

"Some humans were put into contract with the bioroids, turning the human into a bioroid at will, in order to fight battles with more intelligence and power. For most humans, it was like a friend and a guardian all in one. To some, however, they were just tools."

"Did…did the seven sins have emulates?"

Jeremie nodded. "Only one. The leader. Her name was Lucifer, and she was the cruelest of them all. Her emulate was a young girl from Japan…I believe her name was Akino or something similar to that. This girl almost was killed when Lucifer decided she didn't want a human emulate anymore, and was saved by another bioroid. Lucifer disappeared soon afterward, as did the bioroid that was her enemy."

They had reached the factory. Standing on the top of the doorway, Jeremie bowed gallantly, sweeping one hand out in front of him. "After you, milady," he said, and Aelita giggled, blushing.

"Why, thank you, good sir!" With an extra grin for Jeremie, she leaped and swung down to the second floor by the rope. Jeremie followed suite, and landed next to her. For a moment, Aelita's smile faded, and she hesitated. Seeing this, Jeremie took her hand and gently lead her into the elevator. Coming out on the computer room floor, the young man looked down at the pink-haired girl, his eyes concerned.

"Do you want me to come with you, Princess?"

Aelita blushed again, and shook her head. "I'll be fine. You stay her, and we'll talk like we used to." She smiled slightly, kissed his cheek, and walked back into the elevator, her face now bright red. For a moment, Jeremie stood, stunned by Aelita's little show of affection. Then grinning, he sat down in the controller chair.

101010101010101

Five minutes later, Aelita felt the virtual air of Lyoko encircle her body, and dropped. Opening her eyes, she smiled.

"Once again, Jeremie, totally perfect."

_Like you_, Jeremie thought, but only smiled and said, "Do you see anything unusual?"

"No," Aelita called back. "I just--"

A blond and white blur ran across her vision, and she gasped, turning widely. Nothing.

"Aelita?" Jeremie sounded nervous. "You okay?"

"I just thought I saw…" Aelita frowned. Maybe it was just her imagination…

Jeremie frowned, hearing the uncertainty in her voice. Then he frowned, staring at the screen. Something was wrong…

That's when Aelita screamed.

CLIFFIE! Don't worry, I'll update soon. Bu-bye for now, and please review!


	3. Chapter 3

Summary: Aelita is changing.

Disclaim. I don't own anything in this story (unless you count the plot)

White-hot pain flashed across Aelita's mind as an unknown force knocked her backwards. Aelita yelped, and put up an emergency shield of her magic, trying to stop her attacker. Cold/hot air lashed through her mind, freezing and burning her magic at the same time. The pink-haired girl yelled again, and tried to get her wings to move. She couldn't: they were frozen in place.

Cold, long fingered hands pinned Aelita's shoulders to the virtual ground, bracing her wings and legs, so she was unable to move. The "Princess" froze, forgetting to fight, as she looked into red, metallic eyes half hidden by golden bangs. Over her captor's head, Aelita saw two huge, pure white wings fan out in the virtual air, then fold into a resting position. Aelita gasped. The woman was a bioroid.

"Do not move, or you will be destroyed."

"Let me go," Aelita answered, staring into the stranger's eyes. "Who are you? How did you get in here?"

The bioroid's eyes glowed, then she let go of Aelita, standing in one fluid movement. "I lost my coordinates," she muttered, her voice strangely deep and smooth for a woman. "What is this place?"

Aelita stood slowly, vaguely envious of the woman's almost predatory grace. "Lyoko," she answered, watching the white-clad bioroid closely. "A virtual realm parallel to Earth. Who, in the name of the Goddess, are you?"

The bioroid simply turned very cold red eyes on the pink-haired girl.

"Aelita asked you a question," said a sudden voice, echoing in the sky. Aelita fought a smirk when the woman jumped, obviously surprised.

"Who speaks?" She shouted, her eyes darting franticly.

Jeremie let out a surprisingly sinister chuckle. "I do, bioroid. Tell Aelita your code, then, if you don't have a name."

"Aelita?" She spun to glare at the girl behind her. "I am to assume the voice means you."

"The voice's name is Jeremie," Jeremie muttered grumpily, and Aelita giggled slightly. Now _that_ was the Jeremie she knew. Taking herself under control, she nodded, meeting the bioroid's eyes.

"Yes, my name is Aelita."

The woman's eyes flashed. "Seraph."

"What?"

"My code is Seraph. It is as close to a name as we bioroids are given…or so I thought." She eyed Aelita's blue green-wings and tight pink uniform as if unsure of what she was seeing. "Are you an Emulate?"

"I'm human," Aelita answered before she thought about the answer. She heard Jeremie chuckle, and a wry smile twisted her lips. "Well…mostly human," she admitted.

Seraph shook her head, and her long golden hair shook as if it was alive. "No, you are wrong. You have the eyes and wings of a true bioroid, the soul and mind of a human. What evil human did this to you, sister?"

"Sister?" Aelita echoed, shocked. One second the woman had been threatening her, and then suddenly she was almost kind.

"Enough questions, bioroid," Jeremie said suddenly. "Aelita, you're alright?"

Aelita smiled, hearing concern creep into his voice, no matter how hard he tried to sound tough. "Yes, Jeremie," she told him. "Physically anyway."

She turned to look at the bioroid, and frowned. "How are we to get you out of here?"

Seraph's eyes narrowed dangerously. "You can not force me anywhere, human."

Aelita placed her hands on her hips. "Unless you want to stay here, and help us fight X.A.N.A., it'd be better if you came back to Earth with Jeremie and I."

"What is X.A.N.A.?"

Aelita and Jeremie sighed at exactly the same time, and the pink-haired girl smiled. "It's a long story, Seraph. But, enough of the explanations. I don't know how you got here, but it's a good thing you are here." She gestured to her suit, and her blue-green wings. "I have no idea how I became this way. You have no idea where you are."

"My mission is revenge," the bioroid hissed. "I have no time to help humans."

Aelita's eyes widened. "Your mission?"

"Lucifer. The black-winged one. She will pay for what she has taken from me. My emulate is separated from me forever. I must repay the pain this separation has caused me."

"Lucifer?" Aelita and Jeremie asked together, incredulous. "The seventh sin?"

Seraph nodded, frowning. "Humans, I thought, did not know of our kind. You speak as if you known of us. What are you? Who are you?" She held up a hand, and a long line of light suddenly appeared inside of it. In seconds, it had materialized into the longest broad sword Aelita had ever seen. The weapon sparkled with light and shadows. "Answer or I attack."

Aelita opened her mouth, when she suddenly heard Jeremie curse. "What's wrong!" She called, closing her inner eyes in order to see Jeremie handsome face. The second she saw the alarm in his blue eyes, she gasped. "Not now."

Jeremie nodded grimly. "Now, Princess. X.A.N.A. has launched an attack. I'll warn Yumi and the others. Tell Lady Bioroid there the story, but make it quick. And be CAREFUL," he added, stressing the last word. "I don't want you to get hurt, Aelita."

'Lady Bioroid' glared at Aelita as she opened her real eyes. "Are you going to answer now? And what does he mean by an 'attack'?"

Aelita glared back at Seraph, at her temper's end. "If you'd stop asking questions, I'd answer them!" She half-shouted at the woman, who looked slightly taken aback by her sudden outburst. "Jeremie, I, and three of our friends fight X.A.N.A. He is a demonic soul inside of a machine, and my mortal enemy. He takes control of this world, and through it, tries to destroy earth. This has gone on for two earth years, and will continue until Jeremie is able to find my father's key to stopping X.A.NA., and we are able to shut him down. There, happy?" She was unaware that her eyes were now sparkling with blue lightning, as were the tips of her fingers. Seraph, however, was quite aware of this little fact.

"You are living lightning, human," she remarked dryly, stepping back slightly. Then she sighed, and smiled truly for the first time. "I guess I can be satisfied for answers for now." Aelita closed her eyes in thanks, and nodded.

"Follow me. You have a few more things to learn, if you're going to help us against this attack." The bioroid nodded back, and followed Aelita into the tower.

Sorry if it's a bit short…next chappy, I promise. Lots of fighting and fun. Thanks for reading….


	4. Chapter 4

Summary: Aelita is changing.

Disclaim. I don't own anything in this story (unless you count the plot)

"Although Doe wrote in two different levels, he was still respected in his life time. His fame has just begun to resurface-"

Yumi's mind zoned out on the lesson as the girl finally gave up on trying to be interested. Poetry just never really did much for her, even though it was ancient and all…

_Bzzzt. Bzzzzbzzt. _

_Huh_? Yumi put a hand on the cell phone in her pocket: it was vibrating. Keeping one eye on the teacher, she pulled the phone out and saw a now-familiar text message on the screen:

S.O.S.

X.A.N.A.

J.

The Japanese girl scowled, and looked at the clock. One minute left of class. What was the point of asking to go to the bathroom now? She frowned, and bit her lip. Did the guys know? Still watching the teacher, she quickly forwarded Jeremie's message to Ulrich's phone. Two seconds later, she got an answer back:

O.K.

Yumi shook her head, and stood as the bell rang. Maybe for once she could beat them to the factory, not the other way around. She sighed, and run off down the hall.

10101010101010101

"Aelita, the others are coming. Are you alright?"

Jeremie practically could hear her scowl in her voice as she answered. "Mostly." He shook his head, worried more for the bioroid bothering Aelita than Aelita herself. He knew how… testy his Princess could get when angry. This would be interesting. Very interesting.

"Where are the enemies? Your fortress? Your leader? Are you prepared at all to fight a battle, or do you just plan to sing at them, or what ever you do?"

Aelita closed her eyes, praying for patience, and turned to look at Seraph, who was gazing skeptically around the tower. "We've fought like this for years now, without any of the things you mentioned," she told the bioroid, trying to lose her temper. "Please do NOT mock me, or my power. Or my friends. It's not a good idea."

Seraph's eyes narrowed. "Is that a threat?"

"A promise."

"I hate to break up this wonderful little talk," Jeremie began suddenly, and Aelita hide a smirk as Seraph jumped in surprise. "But we have robots to fight." Aelita nodded, then looked at her new companion. A frown creased the bioroid's brow as she mouthed the word "robot". The pink haired girl raised her eyebrows, and Seraph glared at her.

"You battle robots?" A strange look was in her metallic eyes.

Aelita nodded, and walked out of the tower, expecting the bioroid to ask more questions. When only silence followed her, the girl frowned, and turned. Seraph stood behind her, still as stone except for her hair and wings, which blew in the wind. "What's wrong, Seraph?" Aelita asked, confused, frustrated, and a little worried. The bioroid's eyes were guardedyet bright as she stared up into the virtual sky.

"She is here," said Seraph in a hissing whisper. "I feel it. Now. She is watching-"

"WHAT THE-!"

Seraph and Aelita both looked in the direction of the sudden out burst. The next second, a glowing fan flew inches over Seraph's head, slicing off a few locks of golden hair. The bioroid screamed and unfurled her wings, the shadow sword appearing back in her hand. Not thinking, Aelita unfurled her own wings, and sped to a spot between the enraged bioroid and the three humans who had just appeared out of thin air.

"STOP!" Aelita bellowed, throwing her own power into the word as she unfurled her wings to the fullest extent.

Ulrich, Odd, and Yumi gazed, open mouthed, at the scene before them. When had Aelita become… an angel? And who was that other woman who had tried to attack them? Finally, Yumi spoke the question that cut through the tensioned air like a knife:

"What the hell is going on?"

Without turning to look at them, Aelita's eyes flashed. "This woman is named Seraph. She's a bioroid, which Jeremie and I will have to explain later. My own change is one that I still can't explain. Don't attack Seraph, or she'll attack you. Seraph?" The bioroid's eyes were glowing with obvious anger, but she looked at Aelita. "These three are my friends. Don't attack them, because they, as you've seen, will fight back." Seraph nodded, and the sword in her hand vanished. Aelita sighed, and drifted back to the ground. Turning around, she smiled at the humans, who just raised their eyebrows at the "Princess". The next second, Jeremie spoke over the Lyoko-Earth connection, his voice tight with worry.

"You guys…you have some company coming…get ready."

Odd made a fake solute to the sky. "Right away, sir!" Aelita, Yumi and Ulrich just rolled their eyes. Seraph frowned, watching the four friends as they got into battle position.

"I don't understand-" she began, but then her voice died. She had seen what they were fighting.

Ten megatanks, and a swarm of hornets were coming toward them, already shooting off lasers. The three humans that had appeared so suddenly were now fighting furiously, exploding creature after creature faster that the bioroid's eyes could follow. Aelita stood to one side, after a small hesitation, joined the battle. It was obvious that she didn't know how to summon her weapon. Seraph hesitated, then flew up to be beside the pink-haired one, trying to curb her anger.

"You will be wounded if you have no weapon, human," she told her, and Aelita's head whipped around.

"I don't need one," she answered, frowned. "I'm confusing the…" she stopped and flew at a stray hornet that had broken from the ranks. With a high sung note that seemed to make the air shiver, electric blue sparks flew from her fingertips. The hornet buzzed angrily, and flew at Aelita. Then, to everyone's astonishment, the hornet melted. Not exploded, like all the others had, but melted. A silver/black/gold liquid came from the places the sparks hit, dripping, then disappearing into thin air. A few seconds later, the whole thing dissolved, and the spot where it had occupied was totally empty.

For a moment, Aelita stared, stunned, at her own hands. A slow smile went across her lips, and with a cry, she launched herself at the rest of the hornets. In moments the whole swarm was gone, leaving Lyoko empty of enemies- for the moment at least. Very slowly, Aelita drifted to the ground, seeing and feeling the stares of Seraph and her three friends.

"Aelita?" Jeremie's voice echoed with relief. "What happened? Are you okay, Princess?"

Aelita nodded, even though she knew he couldn't see her. "I'm fine…just a little amazed."

"You aren't the only one," Ulrich muttered under his breath, and Aelita grinned at him. Directing attention back to Jeremie, she called:

"Anymore enemies, Jeremie?"

"Not for the moment," the genius answered, still sounding relieved. "You know where the tower is, Princess. Due north." Aelita nodded, and ran off, the other three following her. Seraph hesitated, then followed silently, virtual air filling her wings.

10101010101

Aelita was the last one out of the scanner, stumbling blindly over the metal rim. To her surprise, she found herself suddenly braced against a warm, vaguely fuzzy form. She blinked, and looked up into Jeremie's blue eyes. For a moment, Jeremie held her, smiling at his Princess, and Aelita felt her heart speed up. Then, to her hidden dismay, Jeremie came to his senses, and his face went very red.

"I- I was just wondering if you were alright, Aelita," he half-whispered, pulling back. Aelita nodded, still half-breathless with his earlier actions.

"I'm fine, Jeremie, don't worry," she told him once she had gotten her breath back. The young man nodded, and began to walk toward the elevator. Realizing Aelita was still behind him, he turned. Aelita was standing there, watching him.

"Princess?"

The girl's cheeks went pink, and she went to his side. "Sorry," she said softly, grinning up at him. "My minds just a bit… frazzled after what happened in Lyoko. Are you sure Seraph will be trusted to stay in Lyoko?"

Jeremie nodded, punching the code to return to the top floor of the factory. "Bioroids are never untrustworthy, except for the Seven Sins." Aelita nodded, and sighed. Without a word, Jeremie put a comforting hand around her shoulders. Not caring to look if he was blushing or not, the tired girl leaned against him, and the two stood in silence, waiting to come back to the real world.

The calm before the storm. That's all I'm saying. Please, please review!


	5. Chapter 5

Summary: Aelita is changing.

Disclaim. I don't own anything in this story (unless you count the plot)

Warning: This contains FLUFF!

In Lyoko. Forest Region

A golden gleam atop the second tower shimmered as silver-white wings unfurled. A distant sound of metal clanging against metal broke the silence of the virtual land, only to echo into obviation.

Seraph was not calm.

The bioroid gazed out over the strange new home she had, quite literally, landed herself in. Lyoko. That's what the human-hearted one called it. Lyoko. Such a strange name.

Memories flooded, unbidden, unwanted, into Seraph's mind. Yuina. Shy, pretty, blond Yuina. Seraph's only human friend. The only person that knew the bioroid as a person, not just as a weapon. Yuina was gone, forever.

Pale fists clenched.

Lucifer. Black winged and wicked. Thief and murderess. The Seventh and most deadly Sin. She was here, God damn her. In this place. She had followed her.

Seraph could smell it. Feel it. All but see or hear it. But she knew Lucifer was there.

She wanted to warn the humans. The three warriors, with their fierce fighting, and teasing grins; the speaker, simply a voice that softened only when speaking to the other one. Her. The pink-haired child with bioroid blood. Something had been mistaken in her process. She was an emulate and a bioroid all in one. A freak. An accident.

Or, as the speaker called her, a "Princess."

She didn't look royal to Seraph. Quiet but quick to anger, kind but slightly suspicious. Powerful and weak all at the same time. She had strange markings on her face: perhaps her maker's markings?

A dry smile spread slowly over cold red lips. That girl was no human. She was a bioroid changeling, pure and simple. The one, and only one.

And who was this enemy they spoke of? X.A.N.A. The girl- Aelita- said that X.A.N.A. was a machine that wanted to destroy earth. It controlled Lyoko during an attack, turning a tower red.

And it sent minions. Little robot creatures with deadly lasers. They all had the same symbol upon them. That eye.

A shiver ran, unbidden, down Seraph's metal spine. She had seen that symbol before. It had a connection with Lucifer. Nothing else made her so furious and afraid.

She would have to warn them before the next attack.

Red eyes closed as she once again unfurled her wings. She needed to fly.

101010101010101010

Back on Earth.

"So this bioroid chick just… fell out of the sky? Just like that?"

Aelita nodded, watching cautiously as Odd swung his fork around as he spoke. "She said she had lost her 'coordinates', but she wouldn't explain any farther."

"A bioroid's life is run by missions," Jeremie added. "You said she wanted to destroy Lucifer?"

Aelita nodded again, looking up at him. "Something about the fact that Lucifer killed her Emulate. Or, that's what she seemed to implying."

"Lita," Yumi began, raising her eyebrows. "Please, speak slower. This is harder to digest than Odd's cooking."

The blond-purple haired boy next to her glared. "My food is not that bad," he protested. "You're just jealous that you aren't as talented as I am." He put his nose in the air, one hand to his chest.

"Posing for a statue?" Ulrich commented from Yumi's other side, looking down the table to grin evilly at his roommate. "I think you're gonna have to wait a very long time, Odd."

Yumi, Jeremie and Aelita all dissolved into giggles as Odd stuck his tongue out at Ulrich, and returned to shoveling down his food. "I think we should return to talking about our new friend now," the Japanese girl commented once she caught her breath. Jeremie smiled wryly, as did Aelita.

"Our new friend is in Lyoko now," Jeremie told Yumi. The girl's eyes widened.

"Wa- why? Isn't that not a good idea? What if she sabotages something?"

Aelita and Jeremie looked at each other with that '_I knew this would happen'_ glance. "There isn't anything for her to sabotage, really," Aelita told Yumi, sighing slightly. "She can't get into a tower unless I'm there, and there's nothing else she can mess with. It's safe." Yumi simply raised her eyebrows.

Jeremie looked at her, frowning. "Yumi, Aelita knows what she's talking about." The pink-haired girl next to him looked back up at the young man, surprised. Was he...defending her? She hesitated, then laid a gentle hand on his arm.

"Jeremie," she began, and the boy blushed slightly, and grinned sheepishly at Yumi.

"Sorry for getting all grumpy," he mumbled, ducking his head. "I'm just…" He trailed off, and Yumi grinned evilly.

"Don't worry, Einstein," she told him, and winked at Aelita. "Besides: it's cute when you defend her like that." The pink-haired girl blushed darkly, as did Jeremie, who hid his face in his hands.

"Not…cute," Aelita heard him mutter through his hands. A giggle forced it's way from her throat, and she blushed again. Typical Jeremie. Being insulted because someone said he was _cute_.

To her, and Jeremie's, obvious relief, the bell rang a few seconds later. Still blushing, Aelita and Jeremie went off to work on the anti-virus as the other three went off to study hall. The two were silent as they walked toward the dorms, though Aelita was sure the _world_ could have heard how loud her heart was beating. After a few moments, she took a breath, and broke the silence.

"Jeremie?"

The young man looked slightly startled, then looked down at her, smiling. "Yeah, Princess?"

Aelita bit her lip, feeling a blush creep up her cheeks at the sound of her nickname. "Why do you think they tease us like that? I mean, you and I together. Why…" she trailed off, seeing Jeremie's face turn red at the question. A small smile grew on her lips as she saw the sheepishly look in his sapphire eyes. Jeremie was being shy again.

Then, to her surprise, Jeremie stopped walking. Aelita frowned, and turned to look at him. "Is there something wrong, Jeremie?" He didn't answer for a moment, just looked at her.

"A-Aelita," he began, obviously nervous. The pink haired girl waited patiently, curious at his sudden fear of speaking. "There's…something I've been wanting to tell…to say to you…but…" he stopped, then took her hand. Both blushed at the contact, but Jeremie's face grew determined. "Aelita…I don't want to…to lose you." Aelita's eyebrows rose for a moment, already knowing this. Then it clicked, and the girl's cheeks heated. Making a decision, she moved closer, and kissed his lips lightly. For a moment, the world seemed to fade as she felt Jeremie cup her face in his hands, kissing back. A warm shock went down her spine, and Aelita pulled back, blushing. Jeremie looked down at her, blinking, his face now very red.

"W-what was that for?" he asked, stunned. Aelita smiled.

"I love you too," she said simply, her cheeks pink. Jeremie's eyes widened. Then a huge, boyish grin appeared on his face, and he threw his arms around her, holding her closer. Aelita laughed, and rested her head on his chest. Everything felt so perfect in his arms. Everything.

"You've made me so happy, Princess," Jeremie whispered, pulling back and kissing her forehead. Aelita smiled, and let her fingers play with his hair as he held her.

"And you are my savior, Jeremie," she answered simply, smiling. "You have given me more happiness than I could ever deserve. I don't know what I did to deserve you, but I'd gladly do it again."

Jeremie just kissed her gently, one hand coming up to caress her cheek. Aelita smiled against his lips, covered his hand with hers, and pulled back slightly.

"Oh my God, just, like, get a room!"

A horribly high, rude voice broke through their 'love mist' like a rock, and both of them turned to glare at the interruption: Sissy Delmas.

Sissy glared back, hands on hips. "Didn't you hear me, you stupid lovebirds? Get outta the hall before you make me sick!"

Aelita opened her mouth to answer angrily back, but Jeremie squeezed her hand. She glanced at him, and he winked. "Aelita?" he began loudly, wrapping his arms around her waist. "Do you hear something?"

The pinkette smiled, and put her arms around his neck. "Why, yes, Jeremie, I think I did, a few moments ago," she answered, grinning. "It was a squeak, wasn't it? Very high and annoying." Jeremie nodded, and rested his forehead against hers.

"Probably a rat or something," he added, and both fought a laugh as Sissy let out a furious shriek and stopped off. The second she was out of ear shot, however, the couple burst into giggles, and half-ran to Jeremie's dorm. When Jeremie finally locked the door behind he and Aelita, the two were out-of-breath and in pain from way too much laughing.

"So you are here, humans?"

Aelita almost jumped a foot. "Seraph!" she yelped, recognizing the bioroid's face on the computer screen. "How in the name of Lyoko did you find how to use the over-world connection?" Both humans saw the bioroid shrugged her slender shoulders.

"I touched the floating board in the tower," she answered simply. She raised her eyebrows at the panting couple. "Are you two in well condition?"

Jeremie and Aelita looked at each other and blushed. "Yeah, fine, thanks," Jeremie answered breathily, earning a chuckle from the girl beside him.

Those golden eyebrows raised higher. "Why are your hands joined?"

Both of them blushed darkly, unconsciously inching closer to once another. Aelita bit her lip, then looked back up at the on-screen bioroid. "It's hard to explain, Seraph," she answered, feeling her cheeks become even more red. "It's…"

"Love?" Seraph asked, smiling slightly. "Yes, I do believe that's what Yuina called it. When two humans become more than friends. An attraction, that can lead to both joy and trouble." Jeremie and Aelita both gaped at the bioroid, who just looked sternly back at them. "Robotic or not, I do understand most human emotion." She rolled her eyes at the astonished looks at the couple's faces. "Anyway, humans. I have something grievous to discuss with you. This enemy of yours, this X.A.N.A…somehow, he…it…whatever you wish to call it, is working with Lucifer. I can feel it in every inch of this strange air."

Jeremie frowned. "Seraph, you know that's impossible-"

The bioroid glared at him, her eyes flashing. "Do _not_ tell me what is possible or not, human," she hissed. "My kind will exist far beyond the time your grave crumbles into dust."

Aelita's green eyes flashed as dangerously as Seraph's. "Don't you dare talk to him that way, Seraph," she said, meeting the bioroid's eyes squarely. "I don't get angry often, but if you make me, you won't like it."

To both her, and Jeremie's surprise, Seraph smiled wryly. "Use that anger against your real enemies, changeling. I am only warning you." She nodded to the pair of them, then her face blinked off the screen.

A few moments, later, Aelita finally broke the confused silence. "Did she say…_changeling_?"

Yes, she did. Bowahaha…I know, I'm nuts. Well, sorry it took so long to write this. Thanks and tell me what cha think!


End file.
